Aquis
Aquis The ondines’ deep connection to water allows them access to the tranquility and timelessness of the sea. Their Sliver concerns itself with primarily the power of the mind, time, and the maintaining of peace. At its highest level, Aquis harnesses the power of the tides themselves. Anyone who learns this sliver can breathe and travel underwater with the same ease that they do on land. Attribute: Intelligence. ● Aura Perception By using this Sliver an Inanimae can discern many important details about a target from examining its aura. Each living and some non-living creatures project an energy field. That field information is broadcast to those who can perceive it. System: Using Aura Perception can determine the emotional state of a target, what kind of creature it is, or if the target is magical or enchanted. This power can also be used as a more detailed form of Kenning. It can reveal the target’s Court, Legacies, and even how Banal the target is. The number of successes determines how clear or accurate the information is. * 1 success – Only vague images. * 2 successes – Some minor facts (high or low Banality). * 3 successes – Good perception (Court). * 4 successes – Fairly clear perception (Exact level of Banality). * 5 successes – Clear, detailed perception (Legacies). ●● Hold With this power the Inanimae can arrest any movement or action, holding it in place. Hold is often used to enforce a truce between those who would make war upon each other by holding sword arms in place and stopping arrows in mid-flight. System: This power absorbs kinetic energy, allowing the wielder to make bullets drop from their trajectories, or turn a crushing blow into a light tap. This power can also hold back kinetic energy temporarily, such as stopping an arrow and then allowing it to resume its course at a later time. The number of successes determines how powerful a kinetic force can be stopped. Items affected by this power are stopped for one turn. The duration can be extended by spending a point of Glamour for each additional turn. * 1 success – A tiny amount (something traveling very slowly; a leaf falling). * 2 successes – A small amount (something moving slowly; a slow walk or gentle toss). * 3 successes – A reasonable amount (something falling 10 – 30 ft.). * 4 successes – A great amount (something moving quickly; an arrow, slow moving vehicle, fast animal). * 5 successes – A huge amount (something moving very quickly; a car, a bullet). ●●● Tempus Fugit Faster than a speeding phoenix! This cantrip allows the Inanimae or a subject of her choice to move incredibly fast for brief instances. Others view the Quicksilver target as a blur. System: The Realm determines the target of this power. Each success allows the Inanimae to perform an additional action on her next turn. If multiple people are to be affected by Tempus Fugit, the successes must be divided among the targets. ●●●● Friction Water’s form is dictated by its temperature. With this power, an Inanimae may heat things to their boiling point or freeze them solid. This power only works on non-living things. System: This cantrip changes the temperature of an object and can melt or freeze virtually anything. The number of successes determines how hot or cold the object becomes. By rapidly freezing and heating something, this cantrip can cause it to shatter. * 1 success – Warm / Cool. * 2 successes – Hot / Cold. * 3 successes – Scalding / Freezing. * 4 successes – Boiling / Frozen. * 5 successes – Magma / Liquid Nitrogen. ●●●●● Might of the Tide (power has been modified for balance &/or setting) System: The Realm determines the target of this power, most usually Actor or Fae. Successes gained on the activation are added as a bonus to the target’s strength rating for one round. This bonus fades at the rate of one per round until gone. If multiple people are to be affected by Might of the Tide, the initial successes must be divided among the targets, but the bonus to each target’s strength fades at the rate of one per round. Alternately, if this cantrip is used at a place where water is sufficiently abundant (storyteller discretion), this may alternatively summon up a wave of moving water. The exact effects are determined by the storyteller, but refer to the Petros cantrip “Quake” to determine the rough range of effect.